celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunar Shield
Note: This faction was merged into Celestial Guardians. This is kept for historical purposes. The Lunar Shield is a relatively new faction made of up various heroes from different worlds in the wake of the vehicon invasion of the Tower of Twilight by the Decepticons. It has formed in almost entirely in reaction to recent chaos, turmoil, and open warfare on the moon. As the Moon, Tower and Flotilla are key hubs of the Multiverse, and the Shy Guys have lost the dominion they once had, the founders of the Shield thought it necessary for these sectors to have a dedicated police force. Background Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots wandered the Multiverse for quite some time, gaining allies both new and old as he looked for his lost comrades. Over time, he began planning the creation of a new faction, however what truly sparked the creation of Lunar shield was when the Decepticons attacked. Led by Megatron, and empowered by a new substance called dark 13 that had been smuggled past the multiversal drain, the decepticons launched a multi-pronged attack at the wings of nightfall and daybreak, as well as the main tower, with Soundwave leading one attack most prominently, coming into conflict with Jin Kisaragi and Garrus Vakarian. The other two assaults involved Brawl in one part of the Wing of Daybreak, Starscream and Skywarp in another, while Megatron dealt with personal issues vs. Optimus. Eventually, this changed due to Skywarp dying and the rest of Brawl's Combaticon squad showing up and combining with their badly beaten leader into the monstrous Bruticus. Megatron in the meantime dealt with Starscream's side of things, eventually imprisoning that entire force and having them hanging by their hands and ankles from a wall with Optimus watching. Thanks to heroic actions from other members of the faction, both groups were saved, although Nanoha Takamach was badly wounded thanks to Megatron impaling her with a shard of Dark-13 (fortunately she was saved by Ventus), as well as Swoop getting crushed to death by a crumbling building. This led to the creation of the Lunar Shield in the wake of the incident. A force to protect the tower, the moon, and the Lunar Flotilla from criminals, sort of a private police force. Involvement Other than the involvement of most of the members in the vehicon invasion, the police faction has not yet accomplished much other than getting their headquarters, the Ark up and running, and getting organized. They are also helping out Paula and the rest of the Garden, alongside Serina and some of the Valorians, in getting a multiversal hospital up and running. Strategy/Objective Its various members ranging from trained tacticians, powerful sentient robots, to mages and Keyblade wielders, super-humanly skilled swordsman, the lunar police have a wide variety of strategic options with their incredibly varied skills and abilities. Their objective is to keep the peace on the moon, and the area around it, but it is likely that if something was big enough that they could be pushed to greater involvement outside of their usual area. Headquarters The Ark was designed in mind to take Optimus Prime and his core group of soldiers away from a dying Cybertron, in hopes of being able to return there someday after the great shut down. Before it was launched, the Decepticons attacked, and the elite Autobot unit the Wreckers, the mighty Omega Supreme, Jetfire, and Alpha Trion volunteered to stay behind and hold them off, so that Optimus and the rest of the crew could launch and escape. After launching, the Ark was chased by Nemisis, crewed by Megatron and his own elite crew. After exchanging a few words of banter between Optimus and Megatron, both ships disappeared through the last working space bridge on Cybertron. The Ark ended up on the moon, with its crew scattered through the space that would become the Multiverse (though Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee slumbered nearby) The Nemisis' was nowhere to be found. The Ark slumbered underneath the Sea of Moondust for years, until Optimus and Ironhide rediscovered the deactivated ship. Unfortunately, Starscream had followed them into the Sea of Moondust, and attacked. The duo managed to fight off the Seeker, though Optimus was badly wounded and Ironhide had slipped into stasis again. Soon after, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Swoop, and Ratchet helped out both wounded Autobots, and they all moved into the Ark. Sometime later, Optimus and Ratchet brought Tails onto the Ark, giving them information on Cybertronian technology in exchange for helping them rebuild the Ark, an offer the young leader agreed too. Not long after, Optimus and co brought a group of people, including Wylfred, Ailyth (who instantly earned the ire of Ratchet), Ventus, Nanoha Takamachi, Pulseman, and Aqua onto the ship to sort out the aftermath of a brawl, caused by the death of a young mech called Roll. Determining what needed to be done, Optimus sent them out of the Ark and called Tails to let him know what happened, since two of the members of his faction were related to her. Not long after this, Optimus called upon the people he had met up with over time, including most of the group brought on after the brawl as well as Hawke, Garrus, and Jin to help them fight off a Decepticon invasion. Afterwards, the Arks medical facilities were used to fix up the injured group mates, and not long after that the very same group became the Lunar Shield and called the mighty ship their base. Afterwards, Optimus called upon Tails again and borrowed some fake Chaos Emeralds to power a transwarp drive that would simply allow them to teleport to space- simple and stealthy. Optimus talked to Tails on the ship while Ratchet and Cream went off to get the Transwarp Drive ready to roll. Shortly after, Optimus called a meeting for the new faction. Members *Jin *Nanoha *Optimus Prime *Ventus Former Members *Aqua *Hawke Territories Under Control None currently. Likely to have more tokens than actual territories. Trivia *Although one of the newest factions, the Lunar Shield is actually one of the larger ones in terms of members. *Their headquarters is entirely technological, and Optimus Prime, the de facto leader of the budding faction, is a sentient robot. Every other player character in the faction can either do magic, or has a rather supernatural ability that some would call magic. This is reflected in their faction bonus: +1 defense vs. energy and +1 defense vs. spell *This Ark is not all caps like the other one. It's confusing, but just remember caps = death laser lower case= cybertronian, it makes things easier. See also External links Category:Factions